Harry Potter, a different story part 8
by Sydney Robinson
Summary: This is it. The final battle. Harry, Ron and Hermione return to Hogwarts to face off against the dark forces of Lord Voldemort. The golden trio, the remaining order of the phoenix and the students and staff of Hogwarts fight death eaters, snatchers and dark magical creatures. But will Harry win? Will he and with the help of his friends and his parents, finally defeat Lord Voldemort


Harry Potter, a different story Part 8

By Sydney Robinson

Chapter 1 Shell Cottage

Harry sat in front of Dobby's grave and looked at the message on his tombstone. He then grabbed the sock that he gave to Dobby in his second year and placed it on the tombstone. He then walked back to the safehouse.

"You okay Harry?" Hermione asked as she watched Harry walk through the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Harry said as he walked past Hermione.

Harry then walked over to Bill and Fleur.

"I need to talk to the goblin" Harry said.

Bill then took Harry, Ron and Hermione upstairs to Griphooks room.

Bill then opened the door to Griphooks room and then nodded at Harry before leaving.

"How are you?" Harry asked Griphook.

"Alive" Griphook replied in his usual sarcastic tone.

Harry then walked into the room and stood by the window.

"You buried the elf?" Griphook asked.

"Yeah" Harry replied as he nodded.

"So, how'd you come by that?" Griphook asked as he pointed at the sword of Gryffindor which was leaning on the wall. Harry looked at it and then looked back at Griphook.

"It's complicated" Harry replied.

"Everything's complicated when it comes to you Harry" Griphook said as he shook his head a little.

"We didn't steal this sword, it appeared to us in a moment of need" Harry said.

"Well, Bellatrix believes that this sword should be in her vault" Griphook said as he looked at it.

"A replica to this one" Harry replied.

"But it's a fake, only a goblin would be able to identify if it was the real sword of Gryffindor or not" Griphook said.

"But, Bellatrix never suspected that it was a fake?" Hermione said

"Why would she suspect it? she's a halfwit" Ron replied.

"Who placed it there?" Hermione asked.

"A Hogwarts professor, as I'd understand he's now headmaster" Griphook sighed.

"Snape?" Harry said in disbelief.

"Why would he put a fake sword into Bellatrix's vault?" Ron asked.

"No one knows" Griphook replied.

"I need to get into Gringotts, into one of the vaults" Harry said, crossing his arms.

"it is impossible" Griphook said.

"Alone, yes, but with you, no" Harry said as he shook his head a bit.

"Why should I help you Potter?" Griphook asked as he crossed his arms.

"My parents and I have gold. Lots of it" Harry said.

"Gold doesn't spark my interest" Griphook said as he shook his head.

"Then what does?" Harry asked.

"That. That is what I'm interested in" Griphook said as he pointed to the sword.

Harry sighed and looked at the sword.

Then Harry, Ron and Hermione left the room and closed the door.

"Are you thinking there might be a horcrux in Bellatrix's vault?" Hermione whispered to Harry.

"Hermione, she was terrified when she thought that we were in there" Harry whispered back.

"She kept asking you what was taken out of her vault. I bet you anything there's a horcrux in there. Another piece of his soul. Let's find it, kill it, and we are one step closer to killing him" Harry whispered.

"And what happens when we find it? How are we supposed to destroy it now that you've agreed to give Griphook the sword?" Ron whispered.

"I'm still working on that one" Harry said as a door opened. The trio looked at the doorway and it was Fleur.

"He's weak" Fleur said.

Harry, Ron and Hermione then walked into the room.

"Mr Potter?" Mr Ollivander said.

"Mr Ollivander, I need to ask you a few questions" Harry said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Anything m'boy , anything" Ollivander replied.

Harry then grabbed out a wand from his back pocket.

"Would you mind identifying this wand? We need to know if it's safe to use" Harry said as he handed the wand to Ollivander.

"Walnut…..dragon heartstring…..unyielding" Ollivander said as he investigated the wand. He then put the wand to his ear.

"This wand did belong to Bellatrix Lestrange, treat it carefully" Ollivander said as he gave the wand to Harry.

"And this?" Harry said as he grabbed another wand from his pocket and handed it to Ollivander.

"Hawthorn, Unicorn hair, reasonably pliant" Ollivander said as he investigated the wand. He then put the wand to his ear.

"This was the wand to Draco Malfoy" Ollivander said.

"Was? Is it not still?" Harry asked.

"Well, perhaps not. if you won it from him. I sense it's alligence has changed" Ollivander said as he handed the wand back to Harry.

"You talk about wands, as if they have feelings…..can think" Harry said.

"The wand chooses the wizard Mr Potter. That much has always been clear to those of us that study wand law" Ollivander said.

"And, what do you know about the deathly hallows?" Harry asked.

"It's rumored that there are three. The cloak of invisibilty, the elder wand and the resurrection stone" Ollivander said.

"Together, they make the one master of death. But, truly believe that such objects exist" Ollivander said.

"Do you? Do you believe they exist sir?" Harry asked.

"Well…I see no reason to put stock into an old wives' tale" Ollivander said as he chuckled a little.

"You're lying" Harry abruptly said.

Ollivander looked at Harry.

"You know that one exists because you told him. You told him what it was and where to go looking for it" Harry said.

"He tortured me" Ollivander said as he looked down.

"Besides, I only conveyed rumors, there's no telling whether he will find it" Ollivander said.

"He has found it sir" Harry said abruptly.

Then Harry stood up and walked towards the door.

"We'll let you rest Mr Ollivander" Harry said as he was about to walk out the door.

"He's after you Mr Potter, if it's true, what you say, that he has the elder wand, I'm afraid that you don't stand a chance" Ollivander said.

"Well, I'm guessing we'll have to kill him before he gets to me, then" Harry said as he then walked out of the room with Hermione and Ron.

Then the trio walked downstairs towards the kitchen and then Hermione started making the Polyjuice potion. After she had finished making the potion, she gave one to Ron and then grabbed a strand of Bellatrix's hair from the jacket that she when her, Harry and Ron were captured by snatchers.

"Are you sure that's hers?" Ron asked as he looked at Hermione.

"Positive" Hermione sighed.

Then Ron drank the Polyjuice potion and then he turned into one of the snatchers. Then Hermione drank her potion and then she turned into Bellatrix.

Harry and Ron just stared at Hermione.

Chapter 2 Gringotts

"Well? How do I look?" Hermione asked as she looked at the two shocked boys.

"Hideous" Ron abruptly said.

Then Harry, Ron and Hermione grabbed their wands and Harry grabbed his fathers invisibility cloak and then they all walked outside and were met by Griphook.

"You can give the sword to Hermione to hold. Alright Griphook?" Harry said as he looked at Griphook who was holding the Gryffindor sword.

Griphook then handed Hermione the sword and then she dropped it into her magic bag.

"We're trusting you Griphook. If you can get us past the guards and into the vault, the sword's yours" Harry said as he looked down at Griphook. Then Harry, Hermione and Ron held hands.

Griphook smiled a little as he then held onto Harry's hand. They all then disapparated and apparated to Knockturn alley. Once they were there, Harry, Ron and Griphook hid as Hermione stepped forwards.

"Good morning Bellatrix" A death eater said as he looked at Hermione.

"Good morning" Hermione nervously said.

The death eater looked back at her before walking off.

"Good morning? Good morning?" Griphook said in shock as he looked at Hermione.

"If he even suspected that you were an imposter, we'd all be dead" Griphook growled.

"Okay, enough, if we start arguing now, we're going to get ourselves caught" Harry growled.

"Okay, let's just get to Gringotts, get what we need, and get out of here" Ron said as he looked at Griphook, Hermione and Harry.

"Hop on my back Griphook" Harry said to Griphook.

Griphook then hopped onto Harry's back and then Ron threw the invisibility cloak over Harry and Griphook and then they all walked to Gringotts.

Once they were through the doors, Harry walked quietly behind Ron and Hermione and Ron and Hermione strolled as if they were death eaters. Once they approached the desk, Hermione looked at the goblin, expecting the goblin to notice her.

"I wish to enter my vault" Hermione said, crossing her arms.

The goblin then looked down at Hermione.

"Madam Lestrange" The goblin said with a bit of surprise.

"I wish to enter my vault" Hermione said.

"Well, I need some kind of indentification if you want to enter your vault" The goblin said.

Then Griphook looked behind him and he saw a guard walking slowly towards them.

"They know she's an imposter, we have to do something" Griphook whispered.

Harry then nodded and then walked past Ron and Hermione and headed for the back of the desk where the goblin was.

"And why would I do that?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it's the banks policy, I'm sure that you understand" The goblin said.

"No, I most certainly do not understand" Hermione said.

"Well, I'm afraid that I must insist" The goblin said.

Then Harry quickly got out his wand.

"Imperio" Harry whispered.

Then the goblin went into a daze for a second and then looked at Hermione.

"Will you follow me Madam Lestrange?" The goblin said with a smile as he then got down from his desk and then walked past the doors that were near his desk. Then Harry put his wand away and followed the goblin. Hermione and Ron followed as well.

They all then approached a cave and then a vault vehicle approached them. Harry then took his cloak and then Griphook jumped off of Harry's back and then they all jumped onto the vehicle. The dazed goblin hopped onto the back of the vehicle and Griphook jumped into the front of the vehicle.

"You guys better hold onto something, these things are very fast" Griphook said as he held a handle on the vehicle.

Everyone held onto the sides of the vehicle and then Griphook pulled the handle and then the vehicle immediately accelerated.

The vehicle went around corners, went up and down and twisted back and forth. As they were nearing the vault, Harry could see what looked like a waterfall where they were approaching.

"What is that Griphook?" Harry asked as he looked at the waterfall.

Griphook tried to stop the vehicle but it wasn't stopping. As they approached. The gang was getting worried of what it might do. As they went through the water, Hermione and Ron turned back into themselves and the goblin came out of his trance.

Then an alarm sounded on the vehicle. Griphook sighed. Then the bottom of the vehicle disappeared and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Griphook and the goblin fell down towards the ground. Harry, Ron and Hermione screamed as they fell.

"Aresto momentum!" Hermione yelled.

Everyone stopped falling and then they made a light thud on the ground.

"Thank you, Hermione" Harry said as he got up from the ground and looked up at the vehicle which was driving off.

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry.

"You guys look like you again" Harry said.

"It's the thieves downfall, it wipes away any enchantments" Griphook said as he looked up at the waterfall.

Then the goblin looked at Ron, Hermione, Griphook and Harry.

"What in the hell are you all doing down here? Thieves!" The goblin said.

"Imperio" Ron said as he pointed his wand at the goblin. The goblin then went back into his daze.

"Come on, we haven't got much time before the guards realise we're breaking in" Griphook said as he began walking.

Ron, Hermione and Harry followed. Along with the goblin.

They all then approached a rather large dragon.

"Quick, grab these. These things will help the dragon to calm it down" Griphook said as he grabbed what looked like two cowbells stuck together. He then shook it and the dragon backed away in fear and covered its ears.

"It sounds like it's in pain" Hermione said as she shook the device.

"It was trained to feel pain when these are being shook" Griphook said.

"That's completely barbarek" Hermione said as they all then approached the other side of where the dragon was. They then put the devices and walked over to a door. Griphook placed the goblins hand on the door and then it unlocked and opened.

They all then walked in.

"Lumos" Harry, Ron and Hermione said. The tips of their wands then lighted up and then they tried to find the horcrux.

"Where do you think it is Harry?" Hermione asked as she looked at Harry.

Harry could feel it. He could feel the horcrux in the room. It was like it was calling out his name. Harry then looked up and pointed his wand in the direction he was looking and then he found the horcrux.

"I found it. Guys I found it" Harry said as he smiled a bit.

Then Harry heard the noise of something hitting the ground. He turned around and saw that Ron had accidently hit something and caused it to fall on the floor. The object then began shaking and multiplying.

Then Ron accidently touched something and then it began to multiply.

"What the hell is happening?" Ron asked Griphook.

"it's a multiplying spell, everything you touch in here will multiply" Griphook said.

"Hermione, where's the sword?" Harry asked as he looked at Hermione.

Hermione reached into her bag and grabbed out the sword. She then handed it up to Harry and then Harry tried to reach the horcrux. Lot's of golden objects were slowly beginning to fill up the room. Harry could feel the horcrux screaming at him. He then managed to grab the cup with the sword and then after being buried by the multiplying gold, He quickly slid down the massive hill of gold and accidently dropped the cup. Griphook then picked up the cup.

"We had a deal Griphook!" Harry growled as he looked at Griphook.

"The cup for the sword" Griphook said.

Harry then handed the sword to Griphook and Griphook threw the cup to Hermione.

"I did say that I'd get you in. I never said anything about getting you out" Griphook said as he smiled.

He then placed the goblins hand on the door and then him and the goblin walked out of the room. Leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione to be buried in the gold. Hermione, Ron and Harry managed to get out from underneath the gold and managed to get out of the room but as soon as they neared the rail where the dragon was, spells were being shot at them. Hermione, Harry and Ron immediately hid behind the walls.

"What are we gonna do?" Ron asked as he looked at Harry and Hermione.

"I've got something that we can do but it's mad" Hermione said as she looked at Ron. She then shot a few spells at the guards and then she jumped onto the dragon.

Hermione then shot a few more spells at the guards and then looked at Harry and Ron.

"Well, come on then!" Hermione yelled to Harry and Ron.

Harry and Ron then jumped onto the dragon.

"REDUCTO!" Hermione yelled as she shot a web at a chain that the dragon was tied to.

Harry kept shooting spells at the guards and then Hermione shot reducto again at another chain and then the dragon flew into the air and crashed through the top floor of the bank. The dragon then smashed its way out of the roof of the bank and then it flew into the sky.

"This is brilliant! Absolutely brilliant!" Ron said to Hermione.

Then the dragon flew for about 25 minutes before reaching a river.

Harry then looked at Hermione and Ron and then at the river.

"I say we jump" Harry said.

"When?" Hermione asked.

"Now!" Harry said.

Then Harry, Ron and Hermione jumped off the dragon and plummeted into the water. As they hit the water, Harry's scar burned like crazy. In his mind, he could see Voldemort slaughtering the guards in Gringotts for failing to stop and kill Harry, Ron and Hermione, he could see the ghost of Ravenclaw tower, the Ravenclaw flag and the castle. Harry mangaged to swim to the surface and then he saw visions of Voldemort looking scared and worried. Harry could also feel Voldemorts pain. He could feel that Voldemort was wounded and dying and he could feel the worry that Voldemort felt. Then Hermione and Ron reached the surface as well.

Chapter 3 Back to Hogwarts

"Come on guys" Harry said as he signaled for them to follow him to the shore of the river. Once they had reached the ground, they stood up and began walking up the hill.

"He knows" Harry said as he looked at Hermione and Ron.

"Who?" Hermione asked as she squeezed some of her dress to get rid of the water.

"You-know-who, he knows we broke into Gringotts, he knows what we took and he's knows we're hunting horcruxes" Harry said.

"How does he know?" Hermione asked.

"I saw him" Harry said.

"Harry, you let him. Harry you can't do that!" Hermione said as she huffed.

"Hermione, I can't always help it. Well, maybe I can, I don't know" Harry said as he walked to the top of the hill.

"Never mind! What happened?" Ron asked as Hermione then handed Ron his clothes and Harry his clothes.

"Well, he's angry, and scared too. He knows that if we find and destroy all of the horcruxes, we'll be able to kill him" Harry said as he took his jacket off.

"I reckon he'll stop at nothing to make sure we don't find the rest. And there's more, one of them is at Hogwarts" Harry said.

"What? You saw it?" Hermione asked.

"I saw the castle and Rowena Ravenclaw, It must have something to do with her, we have to go there now!" Harry said as he took his t-shirt off.

"Well, we can't do that! We've got to plan, we've got to figure it out" Hermione said as she looked at Harry.

"Hermione, when have any of our plans ever actually worked? We plan, we get there, all hell breaks loose" Harry said as he grabbed his dry shirt from his spare clothes that Hermione gave him.

"He's right! One problem…..Snape's headmaster now, we can't just walk through the front door" Ron said as he put his dry shirt on.

"Well, we'll go to Hogsmeade, to Honeydukes. Take the secret passage in the cellar. It's….there's something wrong with him" Harry said as he put a dry jacket on.

"It's like, you know, in the past, I've always been able to follow his thoughts and now everything just feels disconnected" Harry said as he shoved his glasses back onto his face.

"Maybe it's the horcruxes. Maybe he's growing weaker. Maybe he's dying!" Ron suggested.

"No!" Harry said as he shook his head in disagreement and wiped the water from his face.

"No, it's….it's more like he's wounded. If anything he feels more dangerous" Harry said.

Then after the three of them were dressed, they disapparated and apparated to Hogsmeade. As soon as they arrived at Hogsmeade, an alarm went off.

"Quick, hide!" Harry whispered.

Harry, Hermione and Ron then hid under a table just as the death eaters came to search the place.

They were about to check where Harry, Ron and Hermione was when the alarm went off again.

"POTTER!" A death eater yelled out. Then the death eaters that were investigating the place ran off to where the alarm was going off. Then Harry, Ron and Hermione moved from where they were and they walked through an alleyway. They then approached a gate. Harry tried to open it but it was locked.

"In here Potter!" A man said.

Harry looked at the man and then rushed to the doorway. Harry, Hermione and Ron then walked in.

"Did you look at him?" Hermione asked Ron.

"For a second I thought that was….."

"I know, Dumbledore!" Hermione said.

Once they were inside, something caught Hermione's eye.

"Harry? I can see you in this" Hermione said as she looked at Harry who was holding up a broken shard of a mirror. Harry looked at Hermione and then walked up to the mirror with the shard.

"Bloody fools, what are you thinking coming here? Do you have any idea how dangerous it is?" The bearded man growled. Harry looked at the man and immediately recognized the man.

"You're Aberforth, Dumbledore's brother, it's you that I've been seeing in here. You're the one who sent Dobby" Harry said.

"Why've you left him?" Aberforth asked as he made some drinks.

"He's dead" Harry said sadly.

"Sorry to hear it. I really liked that elf" Aberforth said sadly.

"Who gave that to you? The mirror?" Harry asked as he pointed to the mirror.

"Mundungus Fletcher, about a year ago" Aberforth said.

"Dung had no right to sell that to you, it belongs to" Harry said as he was cut off.

"Sirius….Albus told me. He also told me you'd likely be hacked off, if you ever found that I had it. But, ask yourself; where would you be if I didn't?" Aberforth asked as he then placed a tray of butterbeer on the table.

"Have you heard from anyone in the order?" Hermione asked as she grabbed a butterbeer.

"Besides Harry's parents, nothing" Aberforth said. Harry quickly looked at Aberforth.

"What did my parents say?" Harry asked.

"That the order is finished and Voldemort's won" Aberforth said.

"Well, we need to get into Hogwarts tonight, Dumbledore gave us a job to do" Harry said.

"Did he now….nice job? Easy?" Aberforth said.

"We've been hunting horcruxes and we think that the last one is in the castle but we'll need your help to get into the castle" Harry said.

"The job my brother gave you is a suicide mission" Aberforth said.

"I am pretty much aware that this mission will and has cost a lot of innocent lives" Harry said.

Aberforth then huffed and then looked at Harry.

"Do yourself some good boy. Go home! Live a little longer" Aberforth said.

"Dumbledore trusted me to see this through" Harry said.

"What makes you think you can trust him? What makes you think you can believe anything my brother told you?" Aberforth asked.

Aberforth then looked at the trio.

"And in all the time you knew him…did he ever mention my name? did he ever mention hers?" Aberforth asked as he pointed to the painting of a beautiful woman with red hair, similar to Lily's.

"Why should he?" Harry replied with a bit of annoyance.

"Keep secrets. You tell me?" Aberforth said.

"I trusted Dumbledore and I still trust him for what he has said to me in the past" Harry said.

"That's the boys answer. A boy goes chasing horcruxes is on the word of a man who wouldn't even tell him where to start. You're lying! Not just to me, it doesn't matter. To yourself as well. That's what a fool does. You don't strike me as a fool, Harry Potter! So, I ask you again, there must be a reason" Aberforth said.

Harry then crossed his arms.

"I'm not interested in what happened between you and your brother. I don't care that you've given up. I trusted the man I knew. We need to get into the castle tonight" Harry said as he huffed in annoyance.

Then Aberforth looked at the woman in the painting.

"You know what to do" Aberforth said.

The woman then nodded and then walked off.

"Where have you sent her?" Harry asked as he looked at the painting.

"You'll see. Soon enough" Aberforth said as he was about to leave the room.

"That's your sister, Ariana. isn't it? She died very young, didn't she?" Hermione asked.

"My brother sacrificed many things, On his journey to find power. Including Ariana. And she was devoted to him. He gave her everything. But time" Aberforth said.

"Thank you Mr Dumbledore" Hermione said. Aberforth nodded and then walked out of the room.

"He did save our lives twice! Kept an eye on us on that mirror. That doesn't seem like someone who's given up" Hermione said to Harry before looking at the painting. As she, Ron and Harry looked at the painting, Ariana was walking back with someone behind her.

"Who's that with her?" Ron asked.

Then the painting opened and a familiar face appeared.

"Neville!" Harry abruptly said as he sighed with relief.

"Wow, you look" Harry said as Neville spoke.

"Like hell, I reckon. But this is nothing. Seamus is worse" Neville said.

"Come on, we better be getting to Hogwarts" Neville said. Then Harry, Ron and Hermione climbed onto the ledge and then they followed Neville down the passageway.

"Don't remember this on the marauder's map" Ron said as he looked at Neville as they were walking.

"That's because it never existed till now" Neville said.

"The seven secret passages were sealed off before the start of the year. This is the only way in and out now. The grounds are crawling with death eaters and dementors" Neville said.

"What about Snape?" Harry asked.

"Hardly ever see him but it's the Carrow's you've gotta watch out for" Neville said.

"Carrow's?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, brother and sister, both in charge of discipline. They like punishment, the Carrows" Neville said as he showed the trio the slash mark on his face.

"They did that to you?" Hermione asked.

Neville nodded.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Today's dark arts lesson was to practice the cruciatus curse on first years. I refused to do it" Neville said.

"Jesus Christ!" Harry said with shock.

"Hogwarts has changed since you three left. Especially you Harry" Neville said.

They then approached the back of a painted.

"Let's a have a little fun shall we?" Neville said as he opened the painted.

"Listen up everyone, I've got a surprise" Neville said as he smiled.

"What is it Neville, it better not be Aberforth again" Seamus said.

Then Neville stepped to the side and Harry stepped forwards.

"Blimey!" Seamus smiled as he then started clapping for Harry. Then everyone in the room began cheering and clapping. Harry, Ron and Hermione climbed down the ladder and Harry was suddenly greeted by lots of students, including some of his fellow Gryffindors.

"Okay guys, back of a little, we don't want to kill Harry before Voldemort does" Neville said to everyone.

Then Neville walked over to Cormac.

"Cormac, go and tell the order and Harry's parents that Harry's back" Neville said to Cormac.

Then Cormac ran over to an answering machine.

"Lightning has struck, I repeat, lightning has struck" Cormac said.

Then Neville looked at Harry.

"So, what's the plan Harry?" Neville asked.

"There's something we need to find. Something hidden here in the castle. And it may help us to defeat you-know-who" Harry explained.

"Alright, what is it?" Neville asked.

"We're not sure" Harry sighed.

"Where is it?" Dean asked as he looked at Harry.

"We're not sure of that either. I realize that's not much to go on" Harry sighed.

"That's nothing to go on" Seamus said.

"We think it might have something to do with Ravenclaw. It'll be small, easily concealed, anyone any ideas?" Harry asked.

"Well, Rowena Ravenclaws diadem might be it?" Luna suggested.

"Bloody hell, here we go" Ron said.

"Rowena Ravenclaws diadem? Hasn't anyone heard of it? It's quite famous" Luna said.

"Yes but Luna, it's been lost for centuries. There's no one alive who's seen it or found it" Cho said as she looked at Luna.

"Can someone please tell me what a bloody diadem is?" Ron asked.

"It's like a crown. Like a tiara" Cho said. Then a noise came from the distance. A girl with red hair came around the corner, it was Ginny. Harry stared at Ginny and Ginny stared at Harry.

"Harry!" Ginny sighed.

"Ginny!" Harry sighed.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Neville asked.

"Snape, he knows that Harry was spotted in Hogsmeade, he's gathering everyone in the front hall" Ginny said.

Then everyone looked at Harry. They all then grabbed their school robes and Harry grabbed a spare Hogwarts robe.

After everyone was ready, they all walked out of the room and were met by a death eater.

Chapter 4 The Great Hall calvary

Harry, Hermione and Ron hid amongst the students and they all walked down the stairs towards the great hall. As they entered the hall, Harry saw that all of the tables had been pushed to both sides of the great hall and all of the Slytherins were at the front of the hall. He also saw that most of the teachers looked fearful and scared.

All of the Gryffindors formed rows of six and stood there, still and silent.

"Many of you may be wondering why I have summoned you here tonight. It has come to my attention that Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmeade" Snape said.

Everyone started chattering amongst themselves.

"Now, if any of you, has spotted him and has attempted to aid him, you will be punished, in a manner consistent with the severity of their transcription, further more…any person found have knowledge of these events….who fails to come forwards…will be treated as equally guilty. If anyone in here has any knowledge of Mr. Potter's movements…I would like you to step forward. Now!" Snape said.

Then Harry walked from where he was and looked at Snape. Everyone turned around and gasped when they saw Harry.

"It seems that despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you still have a security problem headmaster" Harry said as he then heard the great hall door open. He then looked at his parents as his parents and the rest of the order of the phoenix walked in. Snape looked at Lily and Lily looked at Snape.

"Lily!" Snape said under his breath.

"And I'm afraid it's quite extensive" Harry said as he looked back at Professor Snape.

"How dare you stand where Dumbledore once stood. Tell everyone how it happened that night. Tell everyone how you looked him in the eye. A man who trusted you and killed him! Tell them!" Harry demanded.

Then Severus pulled out his wand and pointed at Harry. All of the students in the great hall gasped and quickly stepped away.

James quickly ran forward and pointed his own wand at Severus.

Then Severus began firing spells at James and James managed to deflect the spells. James then fired spells at Severus and Severus deflected them at the death eaters beside him. Severus then disapparated and flew out the window.

"COWARD!" James yelled.

Then all of the students cheered as James then lit up all of the lanterns in the great hall.

Harry then suddenly clutched his scar and fell to the ground.

Lily and James ran to Harry.

The great hall suddenly went quiet and almost dark.

"Harry?" James and Lily said as they put their hands on their sons shoulder.

Then Harry looked at his parents and his eyes were a glowing green.

"Voldemort!" Lily said as she looked at James and then at Harry.

Then Harry floated into the air and everyone watched as Harry twitched in mid air.

"I know that some of you will want to fight. Some of you might even think it is wise to fight. But this is folly. Give me Harry Potter. Do this and I will not harm Hogwarts. Give me Harry Potter and I will leave every student and teacher unharmed. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You now have one hour" Voldemort spoke through Harry.

Harry's eyes stopped glowing and Harry then fell to the ground unconscious. Lily and James ran to Harry and James picked him up.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Take him!" A girl said as she looked at James and Lily.

Harry then suddenly woke up and gasped. James then put Harry down and everyone looked at Harry.

All of Harry's friends, including his parents and the order walked over to Harry and stood around him.

"Students out of bed! Students in the corridor!" Mr Filch shouted as he ran into the great hall.

"They're supposed to be out of bed you blithering idiot!" Lily growled at Mr Filch.

"Oh, sorry Mrs Potter" Mr Filch apologized.

"As it happens Mr Filch, your arrival is most opportune. If you would, I would like you to please, lead Miss Parkinson and the rest of Slytherin house from the hall" Professor McGonagall said to Mr Filch.

"Where exactly do you want me to take them?" Mr Filch asked.

"The dungeons will do" Professor McGonagall said.

All of the other students cheered as all of Slytherin house was taken out of the hall by Mr Filch.

"I presume you have a reason for returning Harry. What do you need?" Professor McGonagall asked Harry as she walked over to Harry.

"Time Professor, as much as you can get me" Harry said.

"Do what you have to do, I'll secure the castle" Professor McGonagall said.

Harry was about to walk off when Professor McGonagall spoke again.

"Harry…it's good to see you" Professor McGonagall said, smiling a bit.

"It's good to see you too Professor" Harry smiled.

Harry then hugged both of his parents.

"Love you guys" Harry said.

"Love you too" Lily and James replied.

Then Harry ran out of the great hall and so did everyone else.

Harry then went out to the stairs and the stairs were packed with panicked and frightened students both running up and down the stairs.

"Harry!" Ron said.

Harry turned around and looked at Ron and Hermione.

"Hermione and I were thinking" Ron said, trying to catch his breath.

"It doesn't matter if we find the horcrux" Ron said.

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned.

"Well, unless we can destroy it" Hermione said to Harry.

"Well, we were thinking" Ron said before being cut off by Hermione.

"Well Ron was thinking, it was Ron's idea. It was completely brilliant" Hermione said smiling.

"You destroyed Tom Riddle's diary with a basilisk fang right?" Ron asked.

"Yeah" Harry nodded.

"Well, Hermione and I might know where to find one" Ron said.

"Okay, okay but take the map. That way you can find me when you get back" Harry said as he handed Hermione and Ron the marauders map. Then Harry ran up the steps.

"Harry, where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"Ravenclaw common room, I've gotta start somewhere" Harry said as he then ran off.

Chapter 5 Venturing to the Chamber of Secrets

Ron and Hermione quickly made their way to moaning myrtle's bathroom. As they ran to the bathroom, they fought off several death eaters and snatchers. As they neared the bathroom, they accidently ran into Lily and James.

"Ron. Hermione. You haven't seen Harry? Have you?" Lily asked the two, who were huffing and puffing from exhaustion.

"He said he was going to the Ravenclaw commonroom" Hermione said.

"Ok. Ok thank you, you two" James said as he and Lily then ran off.

"Come on, we need to get moving" Hermione said as she then grabbed Ron's hand.

As they reached the bathroom and managed to get in without being attacked by other death eaters, Ron walked over to the sink and spoke in parseltongue. The sink then made a clanking noise and then the whole sink disappeared and revealed a hole in the ground. It was the entrance to the chamber.

"How'd you do that?" Hermione asked, looking a bit shocked at Ron.

"Harry talks in his sleep. Have you noticed?" Ron asked as he looked at Hermione.

"No. No I haven't" Hermione replied as she shook her head in disagreement.

Then Ron held Hermione's hand.

"You ready?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Hermione said nervously.

Then Hermione and Ron jumped down the hole and then they slid really fast down towards the chamber.

Back up at the school, Harry rushed up the stairs, pushing past crowds of students running in the opposite direction.

"Harry!" Luna's voice suddenly said.

Harry didn't answer.

"Harry, I need to talk to you" Luna said.

"I'm pretty preoccupied at the moment Luna" Harry said as he continued to rush up the stairs.

"Harry, you're wasting your time" Luna said, trying to stop Harry.

"Later Luna" Harry said.

"Harry!" Luna said.

"Later!" Harry repeated.

"HARRY POTTER! You listen to me right now!" Luna shouted.

Harry then stopped running and turned to look at Luna.

"Don't you remember what Cho said about Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem?" Luna asked.

Harry just looked at Luna.

"There's no one alive today who's seen it or even found it. isn't it obvious? We have to talk to someone who's dead" Luna said.

Then a bright light shimmered outside. Grabbing the attention of both Luna and Harry. Harry and Luna then looked out the window and saw that a shield was being casted around Hogwarts to at least, delay Voldemort and his followers.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Luna asked.

"Yeah. Yeah it is" Harry replied with a nod.

"Harry?!" Lily's voice suddenly spoke.

Harry turned his head to the left and so did Luna. Harry then saw his parents rush up the stairs.

"Mom! Dad!" Harry said suddenly as he then rushed to them and hugged them.

"Are you alright? We've been looking for everywhere" Lily said as she put her hand on the side of Harry's face.

"I'm fine mom. I'm fine" Harry said, assuring both his parents that he was ok.

"What do you need to do now?" James asked as he looked at Harry.

"Luna was going to take me to meet someone who might know where the diadem is" Harry said.

"Ok. Ok. Do you need us to come with you?" James asked.

"No. Go and help the rest of the order" Harry said.

"Ok. We love you Harry" Lily said as she then kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Love you too" Harry said as he then smiled at both his parents before running off with Luna.

Down in the chamber, Ron and Hermione had finally arrived the entrance after a bit of a scary ride down the slide that actually leads to the chamber. Ron then spoke in parseltongue and then the door opened to reveal the chamber of secrets.

As they walked into the chamber, Hermione could do nothing but look around in amazement.

"I've never been this far into the chamber before" Ron said as he looked around.

"This is where Harry saved Ginny" Hermione said as both her and Ron walked towards the basilisk's skeleton.

"And killed the basilisk" Ron added.

Then as they approached the skeleton, Hermione reached into her bag while Ron grabbed a basilisk fang.

In the dark courtyard of the school, Harry and Luna walked slowly.

"Are you going to come with me?" Harry asked as he looked at Luna.

"No. It's better if only you and her talk" Luna said.

"What do I start with?" Harry asked.

"Just start gentle. She's very shy" Luna said as she slowly walked off.

Then Harry walked for a little before a ghost suddenly appeared. It was Helena Ravenclaw.

"Who are you?" Helena asked.

"I'm Harry Potter. I was just wondering if you know where Ravenclaw's diadem is?" Harry asked.

"You seek my mothers diadem" Helena said, looking curiously at Harry.

"Yes. But I want to destroy it so I can finally get rid of Voldemort" Harry said.

Helena then sighed before looking at Harry.

"It's here. In the castle. A place where everything is hidden" Helena said.

Harry then realized that she was talking about the room of requirement.

"Thank you" Harry then said as he rushed off.

Then suddenly, a loud boom erupted. Causing Harry to stop running. Harry then looked and saw that the shield was being destroyed.

Harry then realized that he couldn't stop running, so, he then ran back into the school and pushed past crowds of screaming students. He ran as fast as he could to get to the room of requirement.

Back in the chamber, Ron walked slowly over to Hermione and then kneeled down and handed her the fang.

"I can't do this Ron" Hermione said, looking at Ron.

"Yes, you can Hermione, now do it" Ron said as he put his hand on the side of Hermione's cheek.

Hermione then grabbed the fang and took a deep breath. She then raised the fang above her head and then brought it down onto the cup. The cup then rattled violently before skidding across the floor and dissipating into black smoke. The smoke then caused water from the chamber to rise and flood the whole chamber.

Harry stumbled backwards a little and leaned against a wall. He could feel the sudden pain that Voldemort was feeling. The agony was so intense it almost blinded Harry.

Hermione and Ron ran as fast as they could to get away from the water but then, the water fell straight on top of them. Completely soaking them in water.

Harry slid down the wall a little as the pain slowly started to subside.

Outside the school, in anger and frustration, Voldemort shot the most powerful spell from the elder wand at the shield and in one go, the shield slowly started to burn away.

Once the pain had fully subsided, Harry continued to run. Once he got to the hallway that led towards the room of requirement, he was thrown side to side a little from the attacks that were going on outside. The shock of the attack outside, caused Harry to fall over. But Harry then stood himself up and as he stood, he saw that he was right in front of the wall that had the secret entrance to the room of requirement.

He then closed his eyes and imagined the door appearing and as he opened his eyes, the door slowly started to appear. Then Harry ran into the room as fast as he could. Unbeknownst to him. Draco, Goyle and Blaze were right behind Harry.

As soon as Ron and Hermione were out of the chamber, they headed through the school and tried to find Harry. Ron then grabbed out the map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" Ron said as he quickly pointed his wand at the map.

The details of the map started to appear and then Ron and Hermione looked around the map to find Harry.

"Look! There he is" Hermione said as she pointed to Harry's name which was on the map.

Then slowly, Harry's name disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Hermione asked as she then looked at Ron.

"He's gone to the room of requirement" Ron said as he looked at the map and then at Hermione.

"Of course. You can't see the room on this map" Hermione said, realizing this as well.

"Let's go then" Ron said as he then grabbed Hermione's hand and ran with her to the room of requirement.

Chapter 6 The Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw

As Harry walked around the room, checking under bits and pieces of junk and old furniture, he could feel the horcrux calling him. He could hear the high-pitched screech getting louder in his head. As he neared an old table that was covered with bits of rope, he found a ruby red box. He then moved the rope off the box and then he opened it and found the diadem. He then looked at it before grabbing it out of the box.

Then a sudden noise in the room, startled Harry. Harry, who still had the diadem in his hand looked to the up and then to the left and then he saw Draco, Goyle and Blaze.

"Draco? What are you doing here?" Harry asked, looking curiously at Draco.

"You have my wand" Draco said.

"What's wrong with the wand you've got?" Harry asked.

"It's my mothers. It doesn't really understand me" Draco said.

Goyle then looked at Draco.

"I can tell you're scared Draco. You're shaking" Harry said.

"He won't stop until you're dead" Draco said as he slowly became emotional.

Then Ron and Hermione ran up to Harry and then Goyle shot a spell at Hermione. Luckily Hermione ducked in time.

Then Ron ran at Goyle, Draco and Blaze. Draco, Goyle and Blaze then ran off as fast as they could.

"That's my girlfriend you git!" Ron shouted.

Hermione then looked at Harry.

"Have you got the horcrux?" Hermione asked as she looked at Harry.

"Yeah" Harry said as he then showed Hermione the diadem.

Then all of a sudden, Hermione and Harry both heard a scream. They looked forwards and saw a light emitting somewhere in the room. The scream then got louder. Then they both suddenly saw Ron running towards them with the look of terror on his face.

"Goyle set the bloody place on fire" Ron said as he grabbed Hermione's hand and ran off.

Harry looked as Hermione and Ron ran off and then he turned his head back around and saw that the fire was heading towards him. He then ran as fast as he could and tried to keep up with Ron and Hermione, while trying to delay the fire by firing spells at objects, causing them to fall onto the fire.

When Harry finally caught up with Hermione and Ron, they saw that they were about to be cornered by the fire. They then decided to run the other way but as they were about to run, they saw that the fire was coming in that direction as well. Harry then grabbed his wand quickly and used a spell that acted as a shield. The force of the fire hitting the shield, caused Harry, Hermione and Ron to fall over backwards. As Ron looked next to him, he saw a couple of broomsticks. Harry, Ron and Hermione then stood up and then Ron handed Harry and Hermione a broom and then the three of them jumped onto the brooms and then flew into the air, away from the fire.

As Harry looked around, trying to look for Draco, Ron flew right next to Harry. Then Harry saw Draco, Goyle and Blaze trying to climb the tower of old furniture.

"We can't leave them" Harry said to Hermione and Ron.

Ron then looked at Hermione.

"He's joking right?" Ron asked Hermione.

As Draco, Goyle and Blaze climbed up the tower of furniture, both Goyle and Blaze ended up grabbing the wrong piece of furniture and they both ended up falling into the fire.

"NO!" Draco yelled before quickly scurrying quickly up the tower.

Harry then saw Draco on the top of all the furniture.

"If we die for him Harry. I'm going to kill you" Ron yelled at Harry.

Harry then flew towards Draco and reached out his hand. Harry then grabbed onto Draco's hand and then pulled him onto the back of the broom.

"Let's get out of here" Harry shouted out to Ron and Hermione.

"I'll fly in front" Hermione shouted to the boys.

Hermione then flew in front of Ron and Harry and then she grabbed out her wand and pointed it at the fire. The fire immediately parted and as soon as it did, they saw the door swing open. As soon as they were all out of the room, the brooms wriggled and they caused Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione to be thrown off them.

Draco then quickly got up and ran off.

"Draco!" Harry yelled out.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted as she ran to Harry with another basilisk fang.

Harry then looked at the ground and saw the diadem lying on the ground. Hermione then quickly handed the fang to Harry and then Harry raised the fang above his hand.

"HARRY!" Lily and James's voice shouted at the same time.

Harry quickly brought the fang down on the diadem and then the diadem let out black smoke. Harry immediately fell backwards and wriggled and grunted in pain as he felt the pain that Voldemort was feeling.

Ron quickly kicked the diadem into the burning room and the diadem quickly disappeared into the fire. Then the fire formed into three faces of Voldemort and the fire began charging at the entrance. Ron and Hermione stumbled backwards as the fire neared the entrance. The door to the room of requirement closed and then Lily and James rushed over to Harry and so did Hermione and Ron.

Harry continued to gruntin pain as he felt the pain, anger and fear that Voldemort had. Ron kneeled down to Harry and then the pain slowly went away. As the pain subsided, Harry saw in a vision that Nagini, Voldemort's snake, is a horcrux.

Harry then looked at Hermione, Ron and his parents.

"It's the snake. She's the last one. She's the last horcrux" Harry said as he panted.

"Get inside his head Harry. Find him. If we find him, we find the snake. We can end this" Ron said to Harry.

Harry then looked at his parents and then at Ron and Hermione. Harry then closed his eyes and concentrated. He twisted his head a little and then he felt an immense wave of pain rush through him. He was now seeing the exact location of where Voldemort was.

"Why don't you simply just seek out the boy my lord?" Lucius said to Voldemort

"I will not seek out the boy. Before the night is up, he will come to me, do you understand?" Voldemort asked angrily as he then walked over to Lucius. He then hit Lucius across the face.

"How do you live with yourself Lucius?" Voldemort asked.

"I-I don't know" Lucius said nervously.

"Find Severus. Bring him to me" Voldemort said.

Then Harry opened his eyes and looked at Ron, Hermione and his parents.

"I know where he is" Harry said as Lily then helped Harry onto his feet.

"Where is he?" James asked as Harry then began running down the hallway.

"The boathouse" Harry said as Ron, Hermione, James and Lily then ran after him.

Chapter 7 The boathouse

Harry, Hermione, Ron, James and Lily fought through the crowds of death eaters. They shot spells at them as they ran past other students. Then as they ran down one of the staircases, a death eater started shooting spells at the students while apparating around the place.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled as he pointed his wand at the death eater. The death eater then fell and ended up hitting a stone pillar.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs that was right next to the door, Hermione almost ran out first when Harry saw a death eater about to shoot a spell at them. Harry pulled Hermione back as the spell then got fired at them. Just as the spell had passed them, Harry quickly pointed his wand at the death eater and then fired a spell at the death eater, causing the death eater to fly backwards.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, James and Lily then ran through the courtyard. All firing spells at death eaters, snatchers, huge spiders and other evil magical creatures. Then as they ran, they saw a giant turn around and look at them. They then managed to get away before the giant could hit them with its giant weapon. As they entered the outside hall that was right next to the courtyard, they saw a death eater on top of a student that wasn't moving.

"NO!" Hermione yelled.

The death eater looked up and then they all saw that it was Fenrir Greyback. Hermione then grabbed her wand and shot a spell at Fenrir, causing Fenrir to fly backwards through a wall. Hermione wanted to go and help the injured student but she knew that she didn't have time.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, James and Lily then quickly made their way down to the boathouse.

As they arrived outside the boathouse, they heard that Voldemort was talking to Snape inside the boathouse. They all then hid outside where they couldn't be seen and they listened.

"You have performed extraordinary magic with this wand my lord. In the last few hours alone" Severus said.

"No. I am extraordinary. But the wand resists me" Voldemort said.

"There is no wand more powerful. Ollivander himself has said it. Tonight, when the boy comes, it will not fail you, I am sure…it answers to you, and you only" Severus said. Lily could tell by the tone of his voice, Severus was extremely nervous.

"Does it?" Voldemort asked.

"My lord?" Severus asked.

"The wand, does it truly answer to me? You are a clever man Severus. Surely you must know…Where does its true loyalty lie?" Voldemort asked as he walked over to Severus.

"With you…of course, my lord" Severus said.

"The elder wand cannot serve me properly, because I am not its true master. The elder wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Dumbledore, Severus. While you live, the elder wand cannot truly be mine. You have been a good and faithful servant, Severus. But only I can live forever" Voldemort said.

"My lord" Severus said.

Then Voldemort threw a curse at Severus, causing Severus's throat to slit open. Severus then collapsed on the floor and hit the window. Lily flinched as she heard her best friend hit the glass. James held onto Lily and rubbed her shoulders.

"Nagini. Kill" Voldemort said.

Then they all heard Nagini attack Severus. Lily tried so hard not to let out a sob as she heard Severus being attacked nonstop by Nagini. Then after the fifth thumping noise, they heard a disapparating noise and then that's when they knew that Voldemort was gone.

Lily then stood up and rushed into the boathouse. She then rushed to Severus with tears almost streaming down her face.

"L-Lily" Severus stammered as he looked at Lily, who was putting her hand on the side of Severus's neck to try and hold the bleeding.

Then Lily, James, Ron, Hermione and Harry watched as few tears fell down his face.

"Take them, take them….please" Severus sobbed as he then looked at Harry.

"Hermione. Do you have anything?" Harry asked.

Hermione then reached into her bag and pulled out a small glass bottle. Harry then grabbed it and then held it against Severus's face and then the tears rolled into the glass.

"T-T-Take them to the pensieve" Severus said as he looked at Harry.

Harry then nodded as he then screwed the little lid onto the bottle and then shoved it into his pocket.

"I love you Lily" Severus said to Lily as he smiled at her.

"I love you too Sev" Lily said as she sobbed.

Then Severus looked at Harry.

"You have your mothers eyes" Severus said.

Harry just looked at Severus and he slowly became overwhelmed with emotion. Severus then tilted his head to the side and then he stopped breathing. Lily then bowed her head in sorrow.

"Haaarrrryyyy" Voldemorts voice suddenly said.

Harry then fell sideways and leaned against a wall and then he looked at his parents and Ron and Hermione and saw that they could hear Voldemort as well.

"You have fought valiantly, but in vain…..I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat…in their absence, dispose your dead with dignity. Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you. On this night, you have allowed your friends to die for you, rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the forbidden forest….and confront your fate. If you do not do this….I shall kill every last man, woman and child who tries to conceal you from me" Voldemort said.

Then out of nowhere, two death eaters appeared grabbed James and Lily and then disapparated.

"MOM! DAD!" Harry yelled.

"We need to get up to the great hall" Harry then said as he then walked out of the boathouse.

Ron and Hermione then looked at each other with worried looks before following Harry. They then rushed up the stairs with Harry and then as they made their way through the courtyard, they couldn't believe how many dead bodies there were, lying in the courtyard. Harry then walked into the great hall and as Hermione and Ron walked in, Ron saw his brothers George, Percy and Bill, his sister Ginny and his parents looking extremely distraught. Ron knew that something was up, so he rushed over to them. Hermione the followed after Ron.

Harry walked slowly and looked around. There were several students and teachers injured and being treated. There were several other students lying on the ground, not moving.

"No!" A voice sobbed.

Harry looked forwards and saw that Ron was crying.

Ron hugged George before kneeling down to Fred, who was lying dead on the ground.

Ron then hugged his dead brother and sobbed.

Harry then looked down to the left and saw Remus and Tonks, dead on the floor with their hands almost holding. Tears started forming in his eyes.

"Harry?" Professor McGonagall's voice said.

Harry then wiped the tears from his face before walking off.

Harry then walked up the almost destroyed staircases and made his way to Dumbledore's office.

Chapter 8 Snape's memories

Once Harry was in Dumbledore's office, he closed the door and then walked over to the pensieve. He then touched it and it slowly flew over to the middle of the room. Harry then slowly walked over to it, grabbed out the small bottle from his pocket and then unscrewed the lid. He then poured the tears into the pensieve and then he ducked his head into the water.

Then suddenly, Harry was in a field of daisy's and in the middle of it were two young girls. One with brown hair and one with red hair. The girl with the red hair held out her hand and a flower began to bloom in her hand. Harry then realized that this young girl was indeed, his mother Lily.

"Freak" The other girl said, slapping the flower out of Lily's hand.

Harry could then tell that the other girl was Lily's sister, Petunia.

The memory then shifted to Lily running up a hill, looking back at Petunia with a bit of an angry face.

"I'm going to tell mommy. You're a freak. You're a freak Lily" Petunia said as a boy with shoulder length black hair appeared from behind the huge oak tree.

Harry looked up at the boy and realized that it must be Severus.

Lily turned and looked at Severus. Petunia looked at Severus and Lily before turning around and running away.

Severus then grabbed a small flower from the ground and held it in his hand. It then turned it a butterfly and flew over to Lily and landed softly in her hand. Lily then looked up at Severus and smiled at him. Severus then smiled back. The memory then shifted to Lily and Severus lying down on the ground, looking up at the tree above them.

"She's jealous. She's ordinary and you're special" Severus said as he looked at Lily.

"That's mean Severus" Lily said before looking back up at the tree.

Then leaves magically flew off the tree and fluttered all around the place. Harry smiled as he watched the leaves fly magically around the place. Harry then heard his mother laugh.

The memory then shifted to Hogwarts. Harry was now in the great hall and his mother was sitting on the stool, being sorted into her house.

"Gryffindor" The hat called out.

Lily then smiled before standing up and walking down the steps. She then looked at Severus before going to sit down at the Gryffindor table.

"Hi I'm James" A boy said, shaking Lily's hand.

Harry looked and saw that the boy, shaking Lily's hand was his father, James and the three boys beside him were obviously Sirius, Remus and Peter.

"Hi, I'm Lily" Lily smiled as she shook James hand before looking at the other students who were being sorted.

The memory then shifted to Severus and Lily walking down the hall, carrying their books. Then suddenly, four boys ran straight past Severus and Lily, causing both Lily and Severus to drop their books. Severus then helped Lily with her books and then picked up his own books. James then looked back at Lily and smiled. Lily looked at James and smiled a little.

The memory then shifted.

"Please. Please" Severus's voice said.

Harry then looked around then he saw that he was standing near a cliff that was a few miles from the school. Harry then turned around and saw Dumbledore and Severus talking.

"The prophecy did not refer to a woman. It spoke of a boy born at the end of July" Dumbledore said.

"Yes, but he thinks that it's her son. Hide her, hide them all, I beg of you" Severus said to Dumbledore.

"What will you give me in exchange for Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Anything" Severus said.

The memory then shifted to October 31st 1981. Harry was now in the hallway of his house at Godrics Hollow. He walked slowly down the hall and saw his mother rushing Harry into the nursery. Harry looked behind him and saw James being stunned and knocked out by Voldmort. Harry then walked into the nursery and then Lily closed the door and used her wand to push objects against the door to barricade herself and Harry in.

Lily then rushed baby Harry over to his cot and then she looked at him.

"Harry. You are loved. You are so loved. Mommy loves you. Daddy loves you. Harry be safe and be strong" Lily said as she then kissed Harry on the forehead before placing him in the cot.

The door to the nursery then opened violently and the door ended up flying towards the wardrobe and breaking it.

The memory then shifted to Voldemort stunning Lily and walking over to Harry. Voldemort then shouted the killing curse at Harry and then a huge explosion occurred.

The memory then shifted to Lily, James and Severus in Dumbledores office.

"You said we'd be protected Albus. You said that we would be safe. That Harry would be safe" Lily said to Dumbledore.

"We never should've trusted Peter" Dumbledore said.

"Yeah. No shit" James said angrily.

"Well at least Harry's alive" Dumbledore said as he then turned and looked at James, Lily and Harry.

"But we still don't know when Voldemort will return Albus" Lily said.

The memory then shifted to a late night in Dumbledore's office. Harry looked around and saw that his mother was sitting at Dumbledore's desk with Dumbledore, investigating his cursed hand. Harry then saw that Severus was also in the room.

"Drink the potion. It will contain the curse to your hand, for the time being. It will spread Albus" Lily said.

"How long?" Dumbledore then asked.

"Maybe a year" Lily said as she then stood up and walked away.

"Don't ignore me you two" Dumbledore said as Lily and Severus both headed towards the door.

Lily and Severus both stopped and looked at Dumbledore.

"We know very well that Voldemort has ordered Draco to murder me" Dumbledore said.

"But should he fail Severus. I should presume the dark lord will turn to you. You must be the one to kill me Severus. It is the only way. Only then, will he trust you completely" Dumbledore said to Severus.

Lily then looked at both Dumbledore and Severus.

"There will come a time. When Harry Potter must be told something. And you must wait, until Voldemort, is at his most vulnerable" Dumbledore said.

"Must be told what?" Lily asked.

"On the night, that Voldemort came to Godrics Hollow to kill Harry, and you casted yourself between them Lily…the curse rebounded. And when that happened, it destroyed Voldemort completely but a part of his soul latched itself onto Harry. There's a reason Harry can speak with snakes. There's a reason he can look into Voldemort's mind. A part of Voldemort lives inside Harry" Dumbledore said to both Lily and Severus.

Lily then suddenly became overwhelmed with emotion because she realized that Harry would have to go through something terrible in order to get rid of the piece of Voldemort's soul.

"So, when the time comes. Harry must die?" Lily then asked.

"Yes…yes…he must die" Dumbledore said as he nodded his head while sighing.

Lily then began to sob and Severus immediately pulled her into a hug.

"But Voldemort himself must do it. It is essential" Dumbledore then said as the memories then disappeared and Harry stood away from the pensieve. Harry then stood there in shock before walking over to the stairs into Dumbledore's office and sitting down. Harry then realized what he has to do. In order to rid of the horcrux inside him, he has to give himself up to Voldemort. Which is exactly what Voldemort wants.

Chapter 9 Harry's sacrifice

Harry walked down the steps of the almost destroyed castle where he was met by Ron and Hermione. Hermione and Ron turned around and looked at Harry as he walked down the steps. They quickly stood up and watched as Harry walked past them.

"We thought you went to the forest" Ron said as Harry walked past him.

"I'm going there now" Harry said.

"What?! No! you can't give yourself up to him" Ron said to Harry.

Then Harry stopped walking.

"What is it Harry? What is it that you know?" Hermione asked Harry.

Harry then turned and looked at Hermione and Ron.

"There's a reason I can hear them. The horcruxes. I think I've known for a while. And I think you have too" Harry said as both Ron and Hermione suddenly realized that Harry is a horcrux.

"We'll go with you" Ron said as he held Hermione's hand.

"No. Just kill the snake. If you kill the snake, then we can beat him" Harry said.

Then Hermione rushed to Harry and hugged him as tightly as she could. Then Ron gave him a hug as well.

Harry then smiled at Ron and Hermione as he then turned back around and walked down the steps. Ron and Hermione both became emotional as they watched their best friend who they've known for seven years, walk to his fate.

Once Harry was out of the castle, he walked out into the dark courtyard and looked at all of the dead bodies of Hogwarts students, death eaters and teachers as he walked. He then followed a narrow path towards the forest. After about ten minutes, Harry reached the forest. He then grabbed out the golden snitch from his pocket and then looked down at it.

"I'm ready to die" Harry sighed as he then put the snitch to his lips. He then moved it away from his lips and then the text that had baffled him for so long appeared again. Then the snitch opened to reveal a small black stone. The stone then slowly levitated out of the snitch and slowly landed on Harry's hand.

"The resurrection stone" Harry said to himself as he clenched it in his hand. He then closed his eyes and then looked forwards. When he opened his eyes, he saw Cedric, Remus, Sirius and Fred.

Sirius then held out his hand and Harry held out his hand and walked towards Sirius. Harry then became emotional when he hand went right through Sirius's hand. Harry then suddenly realized that the people standing before him, weren't actually there.

"You've been so brave Harry" Sirius said with a smile.

"Why are you here? All of you?" Harry asked as he looked around.

"We never left" Cedric said.

Then Harry walked over to Fred.

"Does it….does it hurt? Dying?" Harry asked.

"Quicker then falling asleep" Fred said.

"You're nearly there Harry" Cedric said.

Then Harry looked at everyone.

"I'm sorry, I never wanted any of you to die for me" Harry said. Harry then turned and looked at Remus.

"And Remus, your son" Harry said as tears started falling down his face.

"Others will tell Teddy what his mother and father died for. One day, he'll understand" Remus said.

Harry then walked back over to Sirius. He then turned his head and looked at Cedric.

"You'll stay with me?" Harry asked.

"Until the end" Cedric said with a smile.

"And he won't be able to see you?" Harry asked as he then looked at Sirius.

"No" Fred said.

Then Harry turned and looked at Fred.

"We're here, you see" Fred said as he pointed to Harry's heart.

Harry then smiled at Fred as he then walked back over to his godfather.

"Stay close to me" Harry said.

"Always" Sirius said.

Then Harry let go of the stone and it plopped on the forest floor. Then everyone slowly disappeared and then Harry began walking.

IN THE FORBIDDEN FOREST WHERE VOLDEMORT IS

"No sign of him, my lord" A death eater said as he looked at Voldemort said.

Voldemort sighed in annoyance as he then looked at James and Lily who were bound and being held back by death eaters. Voldemort then stopped looking at them and walked forwards.

"I thought he'd come" Voldemort said as he then slowly turned and saw Bellatrix look at him. Bellatrix then slowly looked away and backed away a bit.

Harry then slowly began to approach the large group. Bellatrix looked at Harry in shock and then at Voldemort. Voldemort turned and looked at Harry with an evil grin on his face.

"Harry? No! What are you doing here!?" Lily said as she sobbed.

"Quiet!" A death eater said as he held Lily by the shoulder.

Harry looked at his parents before looking at Voldemort.

"Harry Potter. The boy who lived. Come to die" Voldemort said as he looked at Harry.

He then slowly raised his wand. Harry just looked at Voldemort as he breathed heavily. He then slowly closed his eyes.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort shouted.

A jet of green light shot at Harry and hit him in the chest. The force was so intense that it sent Harry flying in the air and onto his back and Voldemort onto his back.

Harry then woke up and looked around and saw that he was in a very bright place. He felt his face and realized that he wasn't wearing his glasses. He then stood up and looked around. As he looked around, something caught his eye. He then walked over to what looked like a bench and then knelt down and looked under it. He soon regretted looking when he saw what looked like an ugly and bloody Voldemort.

"Can't help" A voice said.

Harry then looked up and saw Dumbledore.

Harry then slowly stood up and looked at Dumbledore.

"Harry, you brave, brave man" Dumbledore smiled as he walked over to Harry.

"Let us walk" Dumbledore said as he put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Then Harry and Dumbledore both began walking.

"Professor, what exactly is that?" Harry asked as he looked back at where he was standing before.

"Something beyond either of our help" Dumbledore said as he looked at what Harry was looking at before. He then looked at Harry

"A piece of Voldemort sent here to die" Dumbledore said as he then looked forwards.

"And where exactly are we?" Harry asked as he looked around.

"I was gonna ask you that. Where would you say we are?" Dumbledore said.

"Well, it looks like Kings Cross Station. Only cleaner…..and without all the trains" Harry said as he then looked at Dumbledore.

"Kings Cross, is that right? This is as they say, 'your' party" Dumbledore said as he looked at Harry.

"I expect you now realize that you and Voldemort….have been connected by something other than fate. Since that night in Godric's Hollow all those years ago" Dumbledore said.

"So it's true then, sir? A part of him lives within me, doesn't it?" Harry asked.

"Did. It's been just destroyed many moments ago by none other than Voldemort himself. You were the horcrux he never meant to make Harry" Dumbledore said as both him and Harry approached a seat. They both then sat down and then Harry looked at Dumbledore.

"I have to back, haven't I?" Harry asked as he sighed.

"Oh, that's up to you" Dumbledore said as he looked at Harry.

"I've a choice?" Harry asked, feeling a little confused.

"Oh, yeah! We're in Kings Cross, you say. I think if so decide, you'll be able to board a train" Dumbledore said.

"And where will it take me?" Harry asked.

"On" Dumbledore smiled as he then stood up and began walking.

Then Harry stood up and looked at Dumbledore.

"Voldemort has the elder wand" Harry said.

Dumbledore then turned and looked at Harry.

"True" Dumbledore replied.

"And the snake is still alive" Harry said.

"Yes" Dumbledore replied.

"And I have nothing to kill it with" Harry sighed.

Then Dumbledore walked over to Harry and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Help will always be given at Hogwarts, Harry. To those who ask for it. I've always pride of myself on my ability to turn a phrase. Words are, in my not so humble opinion…almost inexhaustible source of magic. Capable of inflicting injury and remedies. But I would I this case…. Amend my original statement to this; Help, will always be given at Hogwarts, to those who deserve it. Do not pity the dead, Harry… Pity the living. And above all…. All those who live without love" Dumbledore said as he turned.

"Professor" Harry said.

Then Dumbledore turned again and looked back at Harry.

"My mother's patronus….is a doe. But it's the same as Professor Snape's. It's curious, don't you think?" Harry said.

"Actually, if I think about it…it doesn't seem curious at all" Dumbledore said as he smiled.

"I'll be going now Harry" Dumbledore said as he then turned.

"Professor" Harry abruptly said.

Then Dumbledore turned again and looked at Harry.

"Is this all real? Or is it just happening inside my head?" Harry asked.

"Of course it's happening inside your head Harry. Why should that mean, that it's not real?" Dumbledore said as he then smiled before turning and disappearing.

"Professor? What should I do?" Harry asked.

No answer.

"Professor!" Harry yelled.

IN THE FORBIDDEN FOREST

Harry's eyes slowly opened but he remained still so Voldemort would think that he's dead. Lily and James were crying as they looked at their son just lying on the ground and not moving.

"Is the boy dead?" Bellatrix asked.

Then Narcissa walked over to Harry, knelt down and then put her head close to Harry's ear.

"Is my boy alive? Is Draco alive?" Narcissa whispered.

Then without causing any attention to any of the death eaters or Voldemort, he slowly but carefully nodded and whispered 'Yes'. Then Narcissa slowly stood up and faced the death eaters and Voldemort.

"Dead" Narcissa said.

Several death eaters cheered while Lily and James cried uncontrollably. Narcissa then looked back down at Harry.

"Alright. Get the boy's father to go and pick him up from the ground and then we will return to Hogwarts and announce that their hero is now dead" Voldemort said.

Then the death eater that was holding James, pushed him down the hill and ordered him to go and pick Harry up. James walked over to his son while he cried and then he carefully picked his son up and held him in his arms. Harry's arm flopped to the side and dangled. He then turned around and walked back over to the group of death eaters.

Then Voldemort began walking and then the death eater that was holding James earlier, grabbed him by the shoulders and ordered him to walk. The death eater that restraining Lily then told her to walk and she walked right beside James and Harry. As everyone was walking, Lily looked at Harry as she sobbed. She saw how messy and untidy Harry's hair was and she saw that one of the lenses on his glasses were cracked.

As Ron and Hermione walked over to the door that led towards the destroyed courtyard, they saw a bunch of people walking towards the courtyard. Ron and Hermione slowly walked outside and then everyone else started walking outside. Neville, who was in front of everyone, saw the sorting hat lying on top of some rubble and fallen debris. He then picked it up and then something shined in his eyes. He looked into the hat and saw the sword. He then looked at the crowd of people who were walking towards the courtyard. As everyone looked closer, they realized that it was Voldemort and his followers.

"Neville, who is James carrying?" Ginny asked Neville as he was a bit closer than anyone else was.

Neville didn't answer.

"Neville, who is it?" Ginny asked.

"Your hero, Harry Potter…..is dead!" Voldemort yelled out.

"No! NOOOO!" Ginny yelled as she was then pulled back by her dad.

"Silence!" Voldemort shouted as he threw a spell at Ginny which missed her by an inch.

"You stupid girl! Harry Potter is dead. From this day forth, all of you put your faith in me" Voldemort said as he then looked at the rest of the students, teachers and other witches and wizards.

Then Voldemort turned and looked at his followers.

"Harry Potter is dead" Voldemort shouted.

The death eaters then began laughing. Then Voldemort turned around and laughed as well.

"And now, it's time to declare yourself. Come forward and join us! Or die!" Voldemort said.

"Draco" A voice said from the crowd of death eaters.

Everyone looked and saw that it was Narcissa Malfoy.

"Draco. Come here" Lucius said as he looked at his son who was in the crowd of the people who were fighting against the death eaters and Voldemort.

Then Draco, who was crying because of what happened to Harry, walked forwards and was congratulated by Voldemort.

"Well done Draco. Well done" Voldemort said as he patted Draco on the shoulder. Draco then walked quickly over to his parents.

"Why did he kill him mom? He was my best friend" Draco sobbed as he looked at his mother.

"I know sweetheart. I know" Narcissa said as she tried to calm her son down.

Then Neville walked forwards. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"And who might you be young man?" Voldemort asked.

"Neville Longbottom" Neville sighed.

All of the death eaters began laughing at Neville's last name.

"Well, I'm sure that we've got room in our ranks for you Neville" Voldemort said.

"I'd like to say something" Neville said.

Then Voldemort felt like just killing Neville but he quickly changed his mind.

"Well Neville, I'm sure we'd all be fascinated to hear what you have to say" Voldemort said in an annoyed tone.

"It doesn't matter that Harry's gone" Neville said.

"Stand down Neville" Seamus abruptly said.

"People die every day" Neville almost shouted as he looked at Seamus.

"Friends, family, yeah. We lost Harry tonight" Neville sighed.

"But he's still with us, in here" Neville said as he then pointed to where his heart is.

"So's Fred, Remus, Tonks. All of them" Neville said.

He then looked at everyone else.

"They didn't die in vain" Neville said as he then looked at Voldemort.

"But you will, cause your wrong. Harry's heart did beat for us. For all of us. It's all over" Neville shouted as he then quickly took the sword out of the sorting hat.

Chapter 10 The battle through Hogwarts

Harry then quickly opened his eyes and pushed himself out of his father's arms and landed on the ground.

Everyone, including Voldemort, looked at Harry in shock.

"HARRY!" Draco said as he ran to Harry and gave Harry his wand.

Then Harry quickly pointed his wand at Nagini.

"CONFRINGO!" Harry shouted before suddenly bolting away when Voldemort began firing spells at Harry.

Voldemort looked as Harry ran over the debris, towards the doorway that led to the courtyard. He then looked at his followers and several death eaters fled the scene.

"COME BACK AND FIGHT YOU COWARDS!" Bellatrix kept yelling.

Lily, James and Draco ran over to Harry as fast as they could.

"I'll lure Voldemort into the castle. We have to kill the snake" Harry said.

"You'll need this" Hermione said as she handed Harry a basilisk fang.

Then all of a sudden, Neville began to charge at Voldemort.

"Neville!" Arthur shouted.

Voldemort shot a spell at Neville that caused him to be thrown a few feet into the air and onto the ground.

Voldemort then grabbed Nagini and disapparated. Harry then rushed inside the castle and ran through several hallways. Harry held out his wand, waiting for an attack. He looked around and pointed his wand in every direction that he looked. Then as he looked around, he heard a noise, he quickly fell to the side before shooting a spell from his wand. The spell ended up hitting a wall and when the smoke cleared, the hallway was empty.

Harry then ran off and hid behind a wall before suddenly hearing Voldemort apparate just around the corner. Harry gripped the fang tightly in his hand and turned his head. He then stood up and looked down at Voldemort and shot spells at him. Voldemort shot spells back at him and Harry managed to deflect them all with protego. Then suddenly without warning, Voldemort apparated in front Harry and then Voldemort shot the curse at Harry. Harry quickly shot expelliarmus and both spells ended up colliding with each other and a stream of red and green lightning appeared. As Voldemort walked down the stairs with his wand firmly gripped in his hand and the curse and Harry's spell still going, he tried everything he could to get the spell to hit Harry.

Harry ended up falling to the ground as he looked behind him, he saw Nagini coming up towards him. Harry then looked up at Voldemort and then made the spells hit the stairs that were above Voldemort. The giant bits of concrete then came crashing down which then give Harry time to get up and get ready to kill Nagini with the fang.

Then as Harry was about to attack Nagini with the fang, Voldemort fired a spell at Harry. Harry quickly ducked before running. Another spell was fired at Harry, which then hit him in the back. Harry then ended up going over one of the railings on the stone staircase and then as he landed, he slid down the stairs a little. He was then about to grab the fang when Voldemort shot a spell at it and vaporized it. Harry then stood up and Voldemort shot another spell at Harry but missed. Harry then ran off and Voldemort quickly followed after him.

After running for about ten minutes, Harry reached the bell tower at the top of the school. As Harry turned with his wand gripped in his hand, Voldemort appeared and threw a spell at Harry. It hit him almost in the stomach and it also caused the floor that he was standing on to give way. Harry then fell onto the concrete ground that was under the floor.

As Harry tried to get up, he was suddenly restrained by thick white ropes. Two ropes wrapped around his wrists and another rope wrapped around his neck. He was then lifted up from the ground and then he was dangled in front of Voldemort. Voldemort then grabbed Harry's face and then the ropes disappeared.

"Why do you live Harry Potter?" Voldemort asked as he sneered at Harry.

"Because I have something worth living for" Harry replied.

Then Voldemort threw Harry to the ground and began walking to him. Harry began to crawl backwards. Voldemort then kicked Harry several times in the stomach before looking down at him.

"You were right" Harry said as Voldemort hit him across the face.

Then Harry stood up with his arm on his stomach.

"When you told Professor Snape that wand was failing you, it will always fail" Harry said as he was then hit with a spell. Harry then tumbled a little and hit a wall that was right next to a ledge.

"I killed Snape" Voldemort growled.

"But what if the wand never belonged to Snape? What if the allegiance is always to someone else? Come on Tom. Let's finish this the way we started it…..Together" Harry said as he then grabbed Voldemort and they both fell of the ledge.

As they flew around the school and crashed into several parts of the school, they fought each other.

Lily and James rushed outside into the courtyard to see Voldemort and Harry fighting while flying in the air. Then all of a sudden, Harry and Voldemort came crashing down to the courtyard and they both rolled across the ground and in the process, they both dropped their wands.

Harry and Voldemort looked at each other before crawling over to their wands. As soon as Harry grabbed his wand and as soon as Voldemort grabbed his, they both through their spells at each other which then resulted in a collision of red and green lightning. Lily and James watched from the massive doorway. They then heard people running down the stairs, followed by a hissing noise. They both looked and saw Hermione and Ron rush down the stairs with Nagini gaining on them.

Neville then suddenly appeared and as Nagini was about to strike at Ron and Hermione, Neville swung the sword at Nagini and then Nagini disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Then suddenly an explosion happened outside. Ron, Hermione, James and Lily all looked outside and they saw both Voldemort and Harry on the ground and the red and green lightning no longer occurring.

They then all rushed outside to Harry and when Harry looked at his parents, he told them something that they never wanted to hear.

Chapter 11 The ultimate sacrifice

Harry looked at his terrified friends and family.

"Harry, sweetheart, please don't do this" Lily pleaded as she held Harry's hand.

"I have to mom, it's the only way" Harry said as a tear ran down his face.

He then hugged his parents tightly.

"I love you" Harry said as he hugged both his parents.

Then Harry stopped hugging his parents and ran to Voldemort.

"You're a fool Harry Potter, sacrificing yourself for your friends and family" Voldemort laughed.

"Guess what Tom, I've destroyed all the horcruxes, so that means I can kill you" Harry said.

"That also means that I can kill you as well Potter, you were a horcrux too" Voldemort said.

"Yeah, that you created when you tried to kill me when I was a baby" Harry said.

Then Harry and Voldemort got out their wands and they both shot a spell at each other and the wands connected with each other.

Harry held a tight grip onto his wand and so did Voldemort.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort yelled.

The green light went towards Harry but then Harry pushed the spell back at Voldemort. Then the wands both made a huge explosion. The explosion caused a shockwave that sent Voldemort and Harry flying into the air and back on the ground. They both then got back up and shot the same spells at each other again and then the green light hit Voldemort in the chest but then hit Harry as well.

"HARRY!" Everyone yelled.

Voldemort fell backwards and slowly turned to dust.

Harry laid on the ground unmoving and silent. His eyes remained open.

Everyone ran over to Harry. Tears streamed down their faces.

Lily and James kneeled down to Harry and Lily checked for Harry's pulse, he didn't have one.

"Is he alive?" James asked.

Lily looked at James and sobbed and immediately hugged James.

"Oh god, no" James sobbed.

Ron and Hermione sobbed as well.

Lily then picked up Harry and cradled him in her arms.

"Our precious boy" Lily sobbed as she rocked back and forth holding Harry.

4 WEEKS LATER

Lily sat in the lounge room and stared at the picture of her, James and Harry all together.

"Lily, you ready to go and visit Harry?" James asked.

Lily looked up at James.

"Yeah" Lily said as she wiped the tears from her face.

She then got up, grabbed the fresh bundle of flowers from the table and walked with James to the graveyard.

They both then approached Harry's grave and they both kneeled in front of Harry's grave and placed the flowers in front of the grave.

The grave read:

IN LOVING MEMORY OF HARRY JAMES POTTER.

BORN: 31ST JULY 1980

PASSED AWAY: 2nd June 1997

HERE LIES THE BOY WHO LIVED

"Happy birthday Harry" Lily sobbed as she and James both got up.

They both then placed their hands on the grave and then they left and headed home.

Later that night, rain began to pour from the sky. Lightning crashed as the rain poured.

Then, a stray bolt of lightning hit the grave and where Harry was buried. The grave broke apart and then Harry smashed out from the ground and threw his head back and gasped.


End file.
